


Pining for Love

by TriangulumHotDangulumm



Series: 5th Graders AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Kid! Bill, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriangulumHotDangulumm/pseuds/TriangulumHotDangulumm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those fanfics where Bill is the love-sick one, now have a lovey dovey Pine Tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining for Love

**Author's Note:**

> //writes valentine's day fic before February

It was the week before Valentine's Day and Dipper was freaking out. He and Bill had been friends for awhile and he was ok with that but he still wanted something  _more_. And that's what brought him to where he is now. Writing, getting mad, crumpling papers, thowing them away, repeat. He just didn't know what to write and it was annoying.

"Ugh, this is impossible!" he groaned as he crumpled another paper.

Mabel, who was downstairs, heard her brother and decided to check on him.

"Hey, what's up br- oh my god," Mabel looked at all the papers in the garbage and then at her brother. "Bro-bro, what were you doing? Why are there so many papers in the trash?" she closed the door and sat on her bed.

Dipper thought for a moment, Mabel might be able to help him, but on the other hand, if he told her, he'd never hear the end of it. He sighed, "W-well, you know how Valentine's Day is coming up?" Mabel's face turned into a giant smile, "I-I um.. well I'm trying to write s-something for someone, but I'm having some trouble." he knew what was coming next.

"DIPPER! YOU HAVE A CRUSH!" Mabel squealed, "Oh my gosh! Who is it?!" she jumped up and down with excitement.

Dipper looked down, "I'd rather not say..."

"Dip-dop, I am your twin! Not only that, but I'm gonna have to know who they are so I can help you write your love letter." Mabel placed her hands on her hips, "So spill,"

Dipper's cheeks flushed red, "...Bill," he flinched when Mabel let out her biggest squeal yet.

"OMG!!! Dip-dop! Isn't he like, your bestie? That's adorable! Oh my gosh! I-" Mabel stopped smiling, "No. Sorry, Bro, but I cannot help you." she turned away.

"Wh-what? Why?" Dipper was confused, Mabel just had him confess so she could help!

"Valentine's Day cards- no- any love letter should be from your heart. I'm not you so I don't know what your heart is saying. I'd really love to help, but it goes against what I'm all about. I wish you good luck, though!" And with that, Mabel left.

 _Some help she is,_ Dipper thought,  _she's right though, it has to be from the heart._

Dipper took another peice of paper and got to work.

 

\----Time Skip----

 

After days of trying, Dipper gave up. He figured it might mean more if he just told Bill directly. Or, try to tell Bill directly, but end up as a blushing, stuttering mess.

He and Mabel were off to school,  Dipper nervous and Mabel excited.

Once in their class, they both sat down in their seats and Mabel talked to her friends. Dipper however, turned to face Bill's desk. For some reason, he wasn't there.  _Probably just late,_ Dipper hoped.

About two seconds after the bell rang, Bill came running in. "Sorry I'm late! Slept in is all." he gave a nervous smile to the teacher.

She sighed, "Fine, William, but only because you only late by two seconds. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, ma'am!" Bill quickly sat down in his seat.

"Alright, well, class, today is a special day! Valentine's Day! So, instead of work, we'll be doing Valentine's Day crafts!" the teacher smiled as the class all shouted, "Yay!"

"All of the crafts you can do are on the back tabel. You can sit next to anyone you want. If you need any help, just ask," everyone seemed to be happy with the plans for the day. The teacher didn't have to grade papers and the students didn't have to do any work. A win-win!

Bill turned to look at Dipper, "So, Pine Tree. What do you wanna do?" He smiled,  _oh, that smile,_ Dipper felt a bit of heat rise to his cheeks.

"Anything you wanna do is fine with me," Dipper laughed nervously as hid gaze shout around the room.

Bill put his hand on his chin and narrowed his eyes, "Are you hiding something from me, Pine Tree?"

"Wh-hahhhh, n-no!"  _smooth, real smooth,_ he looked everywhere except at Bill.

Bill's eyes narrowed further, "I don't belive you." he started leaning in, getting closer to Dipper's face. "You're gonna tell me what's on your mind, got it?"

Dipper leaned back and shivered, "N-not right now, ok? At recess, I promise." Well, he had to tell him at some point.

"Yeah, alright." Bill sat back normally, "Really though, what do you wanna do, crafts are really boring and you know it."

He laughed, Bill knew how to calm him down with ease, "We could just talk about stuff, if you want."

Bill smiled again, this time showing off some teeth, "Sounds great! You want me to tell you more about the stuff in the falls?"

Dipper smiled brightly and nodded his head. Bill told him more of his stories until the bell rang for recess.

Everyone rushed out of the classroom and Bill and Dipper made their way over the tree. They sat down next to eachother and leaned against the tree.

"You've stalled long enough, Pine Tree. Time to tell me." Bill smirked. Dipper felt his heart speed up and his face turned slightly pink.

 _Here goes nothing,_ "I, well I um, uh.. I um.." he put his two index fingers together and looked away, "I might, sorta, kinda, maybe, have a teeny, tiny, gigantic crush on you..." Dipper was blushing like there was no tomorrow at that point and he hid his face in his hands, "I-I'm sorry, I know you don't feel the same and I've been keeping this in for awhile and I know that it's a really cliche day to confess and I know you don't really like cliches and I'msosorrypleasedon'thateme," he curled in on himself, only to hear laughter. Bill's laughter. Bill was laughing at him. His heart felt like it was being stabbed. Bill was laughing because Dipper liked him.

"Oh-ho my god! Ha! Pine Tree, you! Hahah-" Bill stopped at the sound of light sobs. "Pine Tree...?" he looked at the sobbing kid and realised Dipper took his laughter the wrong way, "No, Pine Tree, I didn't mean it like that! I was only laughing because of how adorable that was!" Dipper looked up, his vision blurry from tears. It broke Bill's heart to know he caused this.

"A-adorable? Wh-what do y-you mean 'adorable'?" Dipper wiped some of the tears away.

"The way you said the whole thing, that was adorable." Bill's cheeks flushed slightly, "I mean, your stutter is adorable, and the way you start messing with your hands is one of the cutest things ever, and combine those with you blushing so much your face turns bright red, it's just so adorable, I couldn't help but laugh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." he was blushing more now and he focused his gaze on the ground.

Dipper felt a smile tug at his lips, "y-you think I'm adorable?" he said with a bit of hopefulness in his voice.

"Well duh, you weeb! I just flat out told you a few reasons why." Bill folded his arms, blushing a lot more now.

Dipper giggled and got closer to Bill. He leaned in, about to give Bill a small peck on the cheek, but then Bill turned to look at Dipper, "What ar-"

Instead of a peck on the cheek, he got a kiss on the lips.

Dipper blushed like crazy, as did Bill, but neither pulled back. Dipper had seen enough romance movies(thanks, Mabel) to know a bit about kissing. He put a hand on Bill's shoulder and tilted his head so the kiss wasn't so awkward. Bill got the idea and pit his hand on Dipper's waist, pulling them a little closer. Dipper was the first to pull back and right after just blushed and stuttered more, making Bill giggle.

"Ahh, still adorable." Bill laughed, but was screaming his head off internally. He wasn't blushing as much and he held Dipper's hand. "I like you too, Pine Tree, if you couldn't already tell. That was nice, we should do it again sometime. Not at school, though. Other kids kinda ruin it." Dipper had forgotten they were at school.  _They were at school. He kissed Bill **while they were at school**_. 

Dipper continued to blush and he hid his face in his knees. Atleast he knew Bill like him back. 

Bill looked around and then pulled a flower out of the ground. He let go of Dipper's hand and crawled infront of him. "Be my valentine, Pine Tree?" he held the flower out for Dipper to take.

Dipper looked up and giggled lightly, "Sure, you 'weeb'," Before he could take the flower, Bill put it in his hair.

"Keep it there. You look even cuter like that," Bill crawled next to him again and held his hand.

"But what if people-"

"If people make fun of you, I'll take care of them. Trust me, you'll be fine. Plus, now everyone knows that you're mine." Bill smiled proudly.

"How does a flower-"

"It's yellow, yellow is my color, we're always together, they'll understand." Bill squeezed Dipper's hand, "I'll explain it to them if I must."

Dipper sighed and smiled, resting his head on Bill's shoulder. 

_That went better than expected._

**Author's Note:**

> //is terrible at endings


End file.
